


It Reminded Me of You

by brucethegirl



Series: 100 ways to say i love you [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, F/M, college students, first name basis, implied hicky, sweet and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucethegirl/pseuds/brucethegirl
Summary: Yachi bought Kuroo a gift for White Day.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Series: 100 ways to say i love you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694542
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	It Reminded Me of You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my anime twitter hundredtimes_ - this is the full version with formatting.

Yachi was holding a small blue box. She passed it from hand to hand. She kept looking around, looking down at the box, making a face and moving to shove it into her purse. Where it sits for all of two seconds before she takes a calming breath and pulls it back out. Shaking it in both hands like she’s giving herself an inspirational speech and the box is her fist on the pulpit. Kuroo was about 20 feet away from her, watching her hair blow in the wind as the cherry blossoms fall around her again. This time she’s so distracted by her own anxiety she didn’t even notice.

As soon as he’d gotten out of class, he’d raced to the park near campus where they always met. He’d stopped a few paces away to catch his breath, but then the wind picked up and he looked up to see her tucking her hair behind her ear, long skirt blowing in the wind, a smile on her face as she watched the cherry blossoms sway. No idea that she was more beautiful than they could ever be. Well, she had some idea. He told her every chance he could. But most of the time she just rolled her eyes and gave a half-hearted punch to his shoulder. Which he then pretended had seriously injured him, and now he’d never play for the national team, how could she?

Once the wind had died down though, she’d bitten her lip and looked down. That’s when he’d seen the tiny blue box in her hands. He’d chuckled then, and he chuckles now as she clearly can not choose a side in some internal debate about this box. She looked around again. He realized the anxiety of him not being there yet was starting to outweigh the box dilemma. With that in mind he stepped around the tree he was hiding behind.

The smile that broke across her face was enough to catch his breath. She sighed and her shoulders finally relaxed. Though he noticed the hand holding the box had slipped behind her back as soon as she saw him. Covert but to his well trained, middle blocker eyes: not covert enough.

He hugged her and was even inspired to let his lips brush against her hair firm enough for her to blush. She squeaked out a tiny, “Kuroo-san," as she pulled away, glancing around them to make sure no one saw. But it was White Day, society would forgive him as soon as they saw her standing under the cherry blossoms, looking so sweet and gentle.

As he pulled out of the hug, her gentleness shifted into a mix ofterror and firmness only found in one Yachi Hitoka. “Kuroo-san, wait!” she tried to grab the box back from him but was too slow. He held it above his head only so it was just barely out of her reach.

“And what’s this?” He shook the box and heard the tell-tale _shk-shk_ of jewelry. “Strange, I don’t remember giving you a gift already?” He wouldn’t let his mind sway to whoever must have gotten her the offending thing, no doubt in trusting her completely. 

“I-“ She huffed and her frustration must have won out over her anxiety because she twisted her lips to the side like she did when she was really concentrating and said in a huff “ _I_ bought it. For _you._ ”

His teasing smirk slipped slightly at her admission. His arm lowered, but she didn’t make a grab for the box. “For me?” He said almost in reverence. He looked to the box then back to her as she nods resolutely.

His smile stretched and he ripped the ribbon and paper off to see a rectangle jewelry box, “If you don’t like it,” she blurts out hurriedly, before he can lift the top, “I can return it. It’s not a big deal,” She shakes her head, letting the loose hairs that slipped from her hair tie get caught on her lips. “It was stupid anyway.”

“Hey now,” he chastised as he peeked inside. “Maybe I’ll love it.” Laying there was a silver chain, just too bulky to be considered delicate, but not too gaudy either.At the bottom of the chain, a small star, about the size of the tip of her thumb.

He looked up to her and saw a face the same bright red of his high school uniform. “I just thought- like a- like- like a couple’s necklace,” he feels a warmth tingle over his own cheeks, “I know we only started dating a couple months ago. But we’ve known each other so long it seems like longer. In a good way!” she hastily interrupted herself, “And I heard you saying you liked Bokuto and Akaashi’s. S-so I just thought, if you wanted-“ She stops quick when his lips meet her own.

“I was right, I love it.” He handles it gently when he takes it out. “It’ll always remind me of you,” he says like the thought just occurred to him. But then another thought occurs, “but wait- you said couple’s necklace?”

She pulled at a tiny chain he hadn’t paid any mind to, and from under the neck of her dress came the daintiest black cat he’d ever seen. “They don’t _match_ I know. But- but it reminded me of you. And then the star was _right_ next to it, like fate or something-“

That was it, the magic word. Without even processing what was coming out of his mouth he said, “Hitoka.” She only stared at him like she was unsure of what she heard. He smiled gently, a smile reserved for very few and said it again, “I love you, Hitoka.”

It wasn’t the first time he’d said her name, but it was something they’d both come to reserve for special occasions. And never in public. But at that moment it was like a shift in the universe. They wouldn’t be Yachan and Kuroo-san again. She smiled, “I’m glad you like it," she paused as though tasting it on her tongue before saying, "Tetsuro.” She helped him put the necklace on and even though it still slipped beneath his shirt, he wanted to show it off to the world.

That night he sent his best friends a text, “So how long before I ask her to marry me?” attached was a photo of a silver star gleaming against a white t-shirt, a dark purple bruise barely peaking above the collar.

“Like a week.” came Kenma’s reply accompanied by vomiting emojis.

“COUPLE NECKLACE!?” Came Bokuto’s eager response.

And though a real proposal didn’t come until years later, Kenma wasn’t wrong. A week later, when Kuroo tried the curry she was cooking in his apartment’s kitchen, all he said in response to the delicious flavors even his grandmother could never replicate was , “MMMMy god, marry me.” They both laughed and she tapped his shoulder to push him away. “Hey! You broke my arm! Now I’ll never play for the national team! How could you, Hitoka?”


End file.
